Prisoners of Rome
by melvick462
Summary: Sequel to The Other Ancestor. Caroline Archer was twisted, turned and constantly shoved through a future not of her own making. Her destiny was shaped by Abstergo. She was a puppet, playing along with what was forced on her. There was nothing she could do but wait. The memories of Atronia Auditore da Firenze seemed to be her only ally. But things began to change, slowly but surely.
1. Prologue

Monteriggioni, the place where it all started. Atronia was born there. Ezio became an assassin there. I would say that Monteriggioni is where our real problem started. We arrived, got set up and immediately got to work. It would take a while for Abstergo to track and find us. It would take us longer to get anywhere we wanted to go.

In other words, we were confused. Lost behind generations of ancestors, not even knowing where to start. We acted like we knew what we were doing, but we didn't. We only knew two things, we had to find the apple before Abstergo and the only way to do that was through Ezio and Atronia. We also knew it would be difficult, but we'd get there.

I was growing tired. I had never wanted to come back into this fight, not after what happened before at Abstergo and Subject 16. I had my chance to leave, and I wasted it. The only way out was forward, through dangers, trials and memories.

We were impatient with each other, constantly jabbing with harsh words. I wasn't the only tired one. We all were ready to take a vacation in Europe that didn't involve running and hiding. One that involved relaxation. I felt as if I would never relax again. The brotherhood was and is my life. Once you're in, there's no backing out. It's a permanent scar that I wish no one had to bear. Yet, here we are, a group of five running and fighting our way out of a never ending feud. Gosh, how I wish it had ended earlier.

"Good move, Atti."

"I have learned it all from you, Uncle Mario." twelve-year-old Atronia Auditore da Firenze replied, stepping back after knocking the sword from her uncle's hand. He picked it up again and stood in fighting formation.

"Lean into it, Atronia," another voice called from the side.

"Please, Giovanni, leave the teaching to me," Mario snickered, taking a jab at Atronia's legs, which she quickly parried. Giovanni chuckled, shifting against the pole he was leaning on.

Atronia took the opportunity of distraction to mess with her uncle's stance. She ran over to the edge of the training court, jumped onto the short wall and launched herself into a backflip. She landed to the right of Mario, who turned quickly and unsteadily, giving Atronia a chance to knock his sword out of his hand with a fast swipe of her own. He was disarmed and shocked.

"It seems we've both trained you well." he smiled at Giovanni, who was doing the same. Obvious progress had been made, "One more match, then we'll break for the day." Giovanni then left the conversation to prepare packing for Rome.

Atronia nodded in agreement, catching her breath. They fought for a couple of moments, Atronia finding herself with the upper hand. She managed to flick her uncle's sword out of his hands and in his imbalance, trip him with her own feet.

Mario fell with a thud and Atronia was smiling. When she noticed Mario was not getting up, that smile faded and she threw her sword away and ran over to him.

"Uncle?" she exclaimed, shaking his shoulder, "Uncle Mario!" she flipped him onto his back and in an unexpected move, the unharmed Mario lunged forward, pinning her to the ground and immediately began to tickle her. She let out a playful squeal then continued to laugh.

"Uncle, you scared me!" she chuckled, sitting up again and pulling grass out of her dark hair.

"Haha, that was my goal mia nipote!" he smiled, "And don't worry about that, Atti. I'll never leave you on your own." He grabbed her and pulled her into a tight hug which she returned.

It was still the dead of night as Atronia Auditore made her way up the stone steps of the Villa Auditore in Monteriggioni. She had left Rome a couple hours earlier than Mario and Ezio and had arrived sooner than she had expected. As she walked into the Villa, she was greeted by a forced hug from none other than Claudia.

"Atronia! It's so good to see you!"

"Likewise, Claudia," she agreed, releasing the hug, "how have you been, sister? How is mother?"

"We are both quite well. We've been anxiously waiting for you to come home, we missed you." she replied. Atronia reunited with Maria and they talked of different affairs for many minutes. Maria asked about Leonardo. Atronia's stomach fluttered.

"H-have you heard from him at all?" she asked nervously, folding and unfolding her fingers.

"Sí, he visited not long ago." Maria said, noticing her fidgety state. With that, she continued onto another topic, noticing Atti's discomfort.

"Ah, Ms. Auditore, you've finally returned." a familiar voice said from the doorway.

"Messere Machiavelli, what a surprise." she greeted, turning to him.

"If we may have a moment alone?"

"Of course." she nodded, following her companion out of the room and into Mario's study. Volpe was already standing. Machiavelli stood next to him, seeming uncomfortable.

"Atronia, we…" the scholar hesitated, "we, being Mario, Volpe and I are worried not just for the safety of Monteriggioni and Ezio, but we also worry for you." She looked at him confusedly. "You see, the Borgia will be seeking revenge on Ezio and will follow him here."

"What?" a sense of urgency was suddenly prominent in Atronia's voice. "Why?" Volpe and Machiavelli exchanged a wary glance.

"Well, you see Atronia, now that you've discovered your power…" Volpe said the last few words slower when Atronia glared directly at him, "... we fear the Borgia will be after you as well." She hung her head, processing all the information being thrown at her.

"For my power?" she wondered.

"If they do end up finding you, Atronia, they will force you to use your power for their gain." Machiavelli explained.

"Yes, Machiavelli, but if they torture me you know I will not give them anything they want." she said. Machiavelli stirred. He noticed her overconfidence then and there and pitied her. What was to come would crush any confidence she had, and he felt that in his heart.

"We don't know the limits and extensions of your abilities. All gifts have weaknesses. Besides, you have had no experience with these powers." Volpe answered for him, noticing his hesitation, "We're only doing this to keep you safe, Atronia. We don't doubt you, we just want to know you are okay." Atronia found that oddly sentimental for Volpe, but she brushed it off while considering their offer.

"What do you suggest we do then?" she sighed, hanging her head sadly. This probably meant leaving Monteriggioni and possibly the region all together.

"Nothing too drastic," Machiavelli said, "and of course it's your choice, Atronia. We want you to go undercover. Things in Rome are not as peaceful as you saw them."

"Undercover?" she grimaced. That didn't sound reassuring to her.

"It's simple. We've had new robes made for you and we'll have to cut your hair." he explained. She sighed, thinking hard about her further actions.

"Who will know?"

"Mario, Volpe and myself. No others."

Her heart fell. She was hoping to see Leonardo as soon as possible. Now she would just be a stranger to him. After a moment of stroking her chin in thought, she sighed.

"Not Ezio?"

"No, not even Ezio, unless it's completely necessary."

"If it keeps my family and myself safe… I assume there is no other way?" she wondered. Machiavelli shook his head.

"Trust me, Atronia, when I say we did try to find an alternative solution," he said. Atronia then nodded in approval of the idea.

"I would like to see Ezio first. I will tell him I am travelling to Firenze before he gets suspicious."

"Perfect. Remember, around those who do not know you will have to keep your hood on, no matter what. You musn't let anyone discover our intent, especially that engineer friend of yours. What's his name? Leonardo?"

"Sí." she muttered, her heart sinking more at the sound of his name.

After about an hour, Ezio arrived at the Villa with Mario. She greeted him slightly then went to speak with Mario before telling Ezio her strange news.

"Niccoló told you the plan?" he wondered. She hesitated before answering.

"Yes," she said, looking up at him, "father." He took a step back, shaking his head in awe. His face was purely astonished.

"How do you-"

"Oddly enough, Rodrigo told me. Somehow he knew." she interrupted before he could say anything more. "Why didn't you tell me, Mario?" His gaze softened and he chuckled slightly, as if remembering all the memories before he'd let her go.

"I waited for the right time. You were just so busy with Ezio."

"Not when I was younger?" she countered. Mario smiled again.

"You were so happy with Giovanni, I didn't want to ruin that relationship. He didn't tell you for that exact reason as well." he replied, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Every time I've seen you, I've thought about telling you then and there. I just wasn't brave enough." She looked up at him.

"You? Not brave enough? Wow, that's not something you hear often." He let out a hearty laugh. Turning her around and walking her towards the Villa again.

"So, you will go undercover?" he changed the subject back to the original. She gave him a nod in reply, while hanging her head.

"I hope not for long." she said. He agreed and they walked into the Villa where Ezio was waiting for them. He turned to them with a smile and a hug. He immediately noticed something was off with his sister and took to work attempting to fix her foul mood.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Ezio, I'm going to Firenze for a short time while the others are sorting out things in Roma," she explained. Ezio sighed, placing his hands on his hips, "I'm sorry brother, but we need stability somewhere." He held up his gloved hands.

"No, sister, I understand you must do this. I will miss you though."

"As will I, brother." she smiled, giving him a long hug. She looked to Mario, who gave her an encouraging grin and sent her up the stairs to her room. When she walked in, there was a clothes stand covered with the finest robes that Atronia had ever seen. Her mouth dropped to the floor.

"Dio mio." she muttered to herself. She went through a head to toe examination of the robes from the white hood to bright red shoulders, white torso, and red lining around many parts. She stared in awe. "I cannot believe I have the privilege of wearing these."

Once putting them on, a man walked through the door. She turned and immediately liked this man. He was clearly a noble with a sturdy frame, yet he held a calm stature. His black hair ran to his shoulders, and while men's hair was usually pulled up, he let his flow loose around his shoulders.

"Ciao, Ms. Auditore. My name is Alessio Cypriani, I will be helping you this evening." he said. She stared hesitantly at him.

"How so?" she wondered, folding her arms.

He laughed, "You think you can walk around with that obnoxiously long hair of yours and not have others notice it's you?" He moved over to her and sat her in a chair.

"You-you do not have my approval-" she started.

"Tesoro, you do not _need_ my approval. If you want this plan to work, you will have to trust me." Alessio interrupted. Atronia opened her mouth to retort, but she closed it when she realized he was right. If she wanted to keep her family and herself safe she needed to change herself. So Atronia became Demetra Soldati, the rough, short haired girl from Siena. She was bold, strong and spry. She had attitude, stamina and tall stature, and Atronia hated her. She absolutely despised being someone she wasn't, especially around Ezio. Her life was a whirlwind, and there was nothing that she could do about it.

She walked to the foyer of the Villa, hood covering her face while attempting to find Mario.

"Ciao, madonna." a voice Atronia didn't want to hear made her flinch. She turned to see Ezio waltzing down the stairs. She nodded her head in respect, even if she was desperate to greet him and punch him on the shoulder. "I have not seen you here, are you newly trained?"

Atronia opened her mouth to respond then realized Ezio would recognize her voice. She cleared her throat and attempted a different voice.

"You insult me, Auditore." she grunted. He looked hesitant for a moment, but to Atronia's relief he seemed to buy it.

"Forgive me." he responded, rubbing the back of his neck, "Where were you posted all this time?" She thought for a moment.

"Venezia." she said shortly, folding her arms and straightening her back, remembering who she was posing as. Ezio nodded in reply.

"Nice to meet you…?" he raised an eyebrow at her.

"A-" she stopped herself hoping he didn't notice, "Demetra Soldati da Siena."

Announcement: Hey! Welcome back, friends! WOW, THIS TOOK ME FOREVER. My deepest apologies friends, I hope you all stayed with me. Anyway, BEHOLD Prisoners of Rome, the epic sequel to The Other Ancestor. I hope you all enjoy this Prologue. It's just getting some things set up. School has been significantly busier than last year so yeah that's cool. I will definitely be writing more in the next few weeks, I'm starting to get back into it. I really hope you guys enjoy this one. :) Anyway, Melvick out.


	2. Chapter 1: Monteriggioni's Demise

"Go, you must go."

The dream was as clear as being awake. A familiar young girl stood in front of her, tears streaming down her cheeks. Fear overflowed in her chest. The wind was in a frenzy, her hair flying into her face.

"But mother!" the girl cried, "I won't leave him!"

Alessa. Is that you?

"I know, darling, but you must. I will not, I swear," she whispered, holding the girl close to her. "I will not leave him. For now, you must."

The dream collapsed with a large bang. Atronia woke with a start, sitting up in her bed. She was breathing heavily, heart thudding in her chest. A drop of sweat trickled down her temple.

"Dio Mio," she muttered, rubbing her face with her hands. It took her a few moments to start to hear yelling from outside. She glanced at the window, confusion flickering on her face. Removing the covers, she slowly made her way over. Removing the thin shade only caused her more panic than her dream. Before her was horror. Flames spread throughout the city of Monteriggioni. An army sat along the wall, closing in on the small city. The wave of panic woke her up fully as she saw a cannonball flying straight for her room. She dove out of the way as the ammunition destroyed the wall and the floor. Terrified, she managed to escape the room, grabbing her robes and putting them on the best she could.

In her rush, a piece of hair got stuck to her tongue. She grabbed it and put it behind her ear. Feeling her hair reminded her to stay in character. Even though she hated the thought, she was no longer Atronia Auditore, and she had to remember that. The concept seemed stupid to her but it was necessary. Shaking her head, she put her hood up and ran down into the foyer of the villa. As she walked out she buckled her belt then sheathed her sword. Her eyes caught Ezio, who was busy staring hopelessly at the mess.

"Master Auditore!" she shouted, running up to him. "What's going on?"

"Borgia," he replied, glaring into the city. He looked disappointed. He knew they didn't have an ounce of a chance.

Well, Machiavelli was right. she thought to herself, feeling her hair again. Good thing he made it out in time. Her decision was final, she was glad she had taken the advice of her friends.

"What do we do?"

"Go into the city and find any remaining citizens. I have other plans," he ordered, starting towards the stairs.

"Yes, Mentor." she nodded her head and ran down the opposite set of stairs and unsheathed her sword, keeping an eye out for Borgia's men. After rounding one corner, Atronia was immediately met by a group of three. Using her quick reflexes, she ducked as the first one absent-mindedly swung a sword at her. Atronia plunged her sword forward, impaling the man in the stomach. She twirled around on her knees and found the second's ribcage with her hidden blade. Standing up, she blocked the last soldier's sword with her second and finished him off as well.

She moved on, keeping her search steady. Every once and a while she'd find a citizen, crying and terrified.

"Someone! Help!" a voice echoed from the main street. Atronia ran back to see two of Borgia's men struggling with a young man. Atronia ran up and kicked one of them in the head, lunging at the other one with hidden blades unsheathed. She looked back at the boy, who was huddling next to a door a couple feet away.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you," she soothed, "I'll bring you to safety." She held out her hand and he took it gratefully.

"Grazie, miss," he said quietly.

"Of course." she replied, "What is your name?"

"Rico," he replied.

"Ciao, Rico. My name is-"

"Soldati!" a mercenary ran up to her, "They are about to break through the walls!" Atronia immediately looked to the front gate.

"Bring this boy to the tunnels, I will handle that. Get anyone you can out of the city." she gave the boy one last wink, then she hurried away. She ran across the pavement in a desperate rush. It was necessary that she sought out Ezio and Mario in order to get out of Monteriggioni. She quickly scanned the street, then she ran went to the front gave in hopes to hold it in.

"They've gotten in!" someone shouted from outside the gate. Before she could react, Atronia was thrown backward and landed hard on the ground. After making sure all parts of her were intact, she sat up. Her head throbbed and her vision blurred. She moved her hand to her head and when she took it down, her hand had blood stained on it. It took her a couple minutes, but she finally stood up as the dust cleared out.

All of a sudden, a dazed Mario walked through the smoke. Atronia's heart skipped a beat. He was wounded.

"Mario!" Atronia stumbled over to catch him before he hit the ground, "Mario, what happened?" She lowered him to a sitting position on the ground. She struggled to keep him upright and questioned him about what had happened outside. What she didn't even notice is that there was a new figure coming through the smoke. Once she noticed him it was far too late to do anything. He was looming over her, an amused smirk making him look like a prick. She had never seen this man before, but his stature was cocky. His short dark hair swayed in the breeze. Expensive golden-hilted weapons sat on his waist.

Atronia fell still as Caterina was dragged forward and another woman walked up to the man. Caterina looked terrified and turned her gaze hopefully towards her.

"Caterina!" Atronia exclaimed and began to run forward. This new character grabbed her by her arm and shoved her to the ground. She stood up quickly and tried to punch him as hard as she could. He stopped her arm and kicked the back of her knee. When she looked up, he managed to sock her in the eye. His hand still gripped her arm and gave it to one of the guards who seized her and pulled her away.

This new figure's name was Cesare Borgia, and Atronia hated him with every ounce of her being.

"Let me go, idioti!" she cried, pulling against the guards. Cesare chuckled at her efforts and went on with his business. Cesare Borgia called out for Ezio, urging him to come forward. He explained how the Pope had told him everything he needed to know.

"...and about this!" he pulled out a familiar object. The Apple of Eden.

No. she thought to herself, the skin around her eye beginning to bruise. He can't have it. She looked at her hands. She couldn't use her powers, not in front of the Borgia. He then went on to speak of bloodshed, how there had been too much of it.

"Right, as if you care at all about the lives of your enemies. You do not!" she snapped. One of the guards holding her back kicked her in the knee, forcing her down. Cesare smirked, quickly taking a gun from one of his henchmen.

"Let me consider this an invitation from my family," he hesitated, Atronia wriggled against her captors as the Borgia raised his gun to the sky, "to yours!" He aimed towards Mario. Atronia's heart nearly lept out of her chest. She struggled harder against the guards. Cesare hesitated a moment and fired.

"NO!" she screamed. No. Not again.

Her legs suddenly became useless underneath her, she fell to her knees. Rage swelled up inside her. She knew she couldn't use her powers, but nothing could stop her. Her intuition was depleted, painted over by a red layer of anger. The two guards holding her watched her as she sobbed.

They suddenly became afraid. Atronia could hear them begin to mutter between each other. Her hands were glowing gold. The gold made its way up their arms too, curving and swirling in different directions. It went into any space possible, eyes, ears, mouth. She yelled in grief again as she let go the power inside them. A moment later, they fell to the ground, pale and dead, as if they'd been that way more months.

Cesare stared wide-eyed. He was envious, Atronia could see it in his eyes.

"Leave her to wallow in her grief. Then kill her." his voice wavered, turned and began to walk away, leaving two heavily armored guards at her side. She crawled towards Mario. Her shaky hand pressed against his shoulder and shook him slightly.

"Mario?" she shook him harder, "Father! Please!" His glazed eyes stared up into space, the normal gleam of joy or sarcasm had faded into nothing. She let out a sob, resting her head on her father's chest. "Why did it have to be so soon? I only just found out!" Tears spilled down her face, landing on his chest.

Atronia looked up out of the gate. The dust had finally settled and the Borgia armies began to come forward to take siege of the city. She mildly contained herself, wiping the tears from her eyes. Kneeling down, she took the time to close Mario's glossy eyes.

"Requiescat in pace, Father." she sighed, new tears beginning to fall. She stood up, looking towards the gate, "This isn't the last time you will see me, Borgia." Atronia stood up, turned, and immediately killed the two guards waiting for her to be done. She then began to walk away from her father's body, attempting not to let more tears slip out of her already wet eyes.

She found herself walking slowly down an empty street, realizing she should probably find a safer place to be. The assassin then spotted two thieves dragging a body across the road, Ezio's body.

"No, no, no!" she panicked, sprinting over to them, "What… who… what happened?" The two thieves glanced at each other, then explained that he had gotten shot. All of a sudden, Ezio rushed to his feet, surprising both the thieves and Atronia.

"You're not dead?" one of them asked. Ezio said nothing, only stared at him momentarily then began making his way down the street.

"Ezio!" Atronia raced after him, "You do realize you are badly wounded, right?" He immediately turned to face her.

"Who do I need telling me? Certainly not the assassin who let my uncle die at the hands of Cesare Borgia!" he snapped. Atronia's heart was torn. Was it her fault? Did she let Mario die? Ezio sighed, "Forgive me." He turned away and started towards the villa. The two thieves and Atronia followed, making sure he didn't pass out. They found themselves confronted with Borgia's men. Atronia pulled out a sword and handed it to her brother.

"I assume you will need this?" she said. He grabbed it from her, nodding in thanks, then getting to work. They took out the guards in seconds, then rushed to find Claudia and Maria. Upon finding them, they immediately took towards the tunnels underneath the city.

"Wait, Ezio…" Claudia spoke up just as they were entering the tunnel, "Where is Atronia?" Atronia winced slightly, hating that her disguise actually worked with her own family.

"Do not worry, sister. She has gone to Firenze to help form a guild there." Ezio explained, "Just like you two. That is where you should go." They began to make their way through the tunnels. They went left and right until the family came into a clearing on the other side of the city, away from danger. A man immediately brought a horse to Ezio and herself, knowing they were going to Rome. Claudia and Maria knew it too.

"I ride to Roma. Go to Firenze, Claudia, take care of our mother." he told them, mounting his horse, "If you can, find Atti." Atronia looked up at him, surprised. She then realized that she could've given up her cover and immediately acted as if she had seen a bird. The two other Auditores glanced at her. Claudia was oblivious, but Maria would know her own daughter. She immediately knew that they wouldn't find Atronia in Florence.

The ride to Rome was as quiet as any ride Atronia had been on with her brother. There were rare to no words spoken between the two. Atronia occasionally popped out an 'Are you okay?' only to get a slight head nod as a response. She watched desperately as blood leaked out of his wound. She insisted they stop and wrap it as best as she could, but Ezio steadfastly refused. They had gone a day and half a night when Atronia couldn't take it anymore.

"Ezio, I do not care how idiotic you are, we are stopping here!" she drew her horse to a stop and Ezio cast an annoyed glance back at her.

"We have to make it to Rome." his voice was cracked, his throat sounded as dry as a desert.

"We will, idiota! In time we will get to Roma, just be patient." she urged, catching up to him and stopping her horse in front of his. He glared at her, fire in his gaze.

"Please move, Soldati, I do not want to waste any more time." he snapped. She grimaced at the name, but she continued to urge him to stop, his shirt stained with red made her extremely worried.

"Look, Ezio, I do not want to stop either, but we need to because blood is pouring from a hole in your shoulder! So if you want to live…" his eyes glazed over, "Ezio?" He didn't reply and slumped onto his horse's neck and began to slip off of the steed's saddle. "Ezio!" She jumped off of her horse. She landed wrong on her ankle. Pain flared up her leg but she ignored it. Atronia hobbled over to Ezio before he fell and caught him, falling to the ground at his surprising weight. She adjusted herself to a more comfortable position. She examined her ankle, which hurt every time she touched it. In one particular place, it hurt so bad she nearly screamed, only letting out a gasp. It began to swell up inside her boot, only causing it to hurt more.

She tried to ignore it and helped Ezio the best she could. Atronia moved them to the side of the road in hopes that no Borgia would pass. She carefully removed her boot after tending to Ezio's wounds the best she could. It was blue-colored, like her eye, and swollen, looking as if it would burst. She laid back, acknowledging they might die there. Dwelling on that thought, she slowly fell into a deep yet disturbing sleep.

There was the dream again. Wind, fire, a young girl. Then came the dreams of remembrance of her father's death. Over and over it tormented her as she slept She only was awoken when she felt a hand on her shoulder, gently wiggling her.

"Atronia! Wake up!" a familiar voice ventured its way into her ears. Her eyes slowly opened. It was dark on the path, night had fallen.

"Machiavelli? What… what are you doing here?" she wondered.

"More importantly, what are you doing here?" he replied. He helped her up into a sitting position. The swelling in her ankle had gone down, not much, but enough for it not to look horrible.

"It is…" her head began to throb at any sudden movements. She took a deep breath and continued, "It is hard to say. We could have made it further if he had not been such a stubborn idiot." He looked concernedly at his friend, she looked as if she'd gone through an ordeal. Her swollen black eye didn't help all that much.

"Atronia, what has happened?" Machiavelli persisted.

"Monteriggioni has been lost," she struggled through the phrase, "and so has Mario." She tried hard to contain her tears as they were on the brim of falling. He was silent for a moment, thinking through what she had just said. Suddenly, Machiavelli took her shaking hand.

"Atronia…" he started, "I am so sorry." She looked up at him and smiled slightly, letting the tears fall.

"And… I only just found out." she sobbed. Machiavelli pulled her into a hug. She'd never been so grateful to have him around. She only wished everything could be back to normal when everyone she loved was still alive.

"Atti," he said, "we need to get to Rome, very quickly." Ezio still lay unconscious beside them, losing time. They lifted him onto a horse and rode through the rest of the night until they reached Rome.

Atronia watched as the sun rose over the city, causing it to glow a bright white. Her hood protected her face from the blinding light. She watched as citizens began their daily walks into the city to run their errands. A small child skipped behind his mother. A man riding a horse attempted to keep his stallion on the main path.

She smiled at all the hustle and bustle of Rome. It reminded her of Florence when she was young. She would see certain people on their daily route to the florist or the bookseller.

So beautiful. she thought to herself, smiling. However, she frowned again, Yet so corrupted.

"Ms. Soldati," a voice came from behind her, breaking her out of her thoughts, "he's awake." She jumped off of the wooden railing she was sitting on and rushed into the house. Ezio was sitting up in bed, looking slightly confused.

"Ezio!" she rushed over and paused. Her intent was to hug him, but she changed her mind and switched to an Assassin solute. She placed her fist on her chest and nodded, "I'm glad to see you awake, Mentor." Ezio nodded in reply. He seemed confused. She gladly filled him in, "We are in Roma, Ezio. We gained some aid overnight."

"Grazie, Demetra," he replied, "you helped me get this far. You are a true assassin." He slowly let his legs dangle off of the bed, his feet planted on the floor. Atronia grimaced slightly. She knew what kind of assassin she was, as did Ezio, but she had gotten that praise long before he had just given it to her.

"The man gave me these clothes." the woman hosting them came up and handed Ezio some assassin's robes. Atronia helped in getting them on. "I advise you go to a doctor. I stopped the bleeding, but he will heal your wounds completely. There is one just down the hill."

"Grazie, madonna." Ezio staggered his way out of the house, Atronia following close behind. As he left, she turned back to the woman.

"Your payment will be here shortly, madonna. Grazie. We cannot thank you enough." she smiled, placing a hand on the woman's shoulder. She nodded to Atronia in reply and the assassin followed her cousin out of the house.

They made their way to the doctor and as he was working on Ezio's wounds and prescribing medicine, Atronia explained their current mission.

"We must meet Machiavelli at the Mausoleo. He wished for us to make it there as soon as you were healed," she explained, standing with her arms folded across her chest. She constantly glanced around at the formations of Borgia guards, keeping a wary lookout for stray eyes.

Ezio was given his medicine and they moved off towards the Mausoleo. On their walk, Ezio noticed the gallows they passed. A man lay sobbing at the sight of a hanging woman, presumably his wife. There was a small group of guards close by, occasionally casting glances at him.

"We should see if he needs help…" Ezio trailed off as they passed.

"Ezio, we need to get to-"

"The best way to start ridding Roma of the Borgia can start with the citizens, Demetra. That's your first lesson from me."

"But Machiavelli said…" but he was already walking towards the man. "There he goes again," she muttered, "He's always off to save the day."

Announcement: 1) Sorry! I know I just posted this but I'm reposting! I had an idea and I wanted to see how it landed and I like it so yeah.

AH! AH! AH! I'M SO SORRY! AH! AH! Please, don't lose faith. I AM STILL HERE. Stupid school. I BLAME SCHOOL (and myself). Okay, well, I hope you liked the chapter (no matter how late it was). I will try to be more punctual in the future, a.k.a be less of an idiot. I really hope you guys didn't leave, crap. Alright, well, That's literally all I have to say… I hope you liked. Oh yeah! Don't forget to leave reviews and/or writing advice. I'd really appreciate it! Oh my gosh, I'm a fool. So sorry again, friends. Anyway, a very ashamed Melvick out.


	3. Chapter 2: Work in Rome

Atronia arrived at the Mausoleo earlier than both Ezio and Niccoló. She sat on the stone outcrop and watched bystanders pass. Minutes passed slowly and boredom overtook her. She began to mess with the group of Borgia guards by whistling then hiding behind a wall, then going to another area to do the same. It didn't take long to get them annoyed.

"Atti!" she was just about to whistle again when she saw Machiavelli summoning her with a secretive wave of his hand. She scurried over to him, saluting him by a placing of her hand on her chest.

"Niccoló," she said. He attempted to stay serious, then cracked one of those rare smiles he almost always held back.

"Come here, mio amico." he embraced her, relieved to be seeing her alive and well compared to the day before, where she had looked quite the opposite. Her eye was still black, but she seemed so much happier. She let out a chuckle.

"You should not be saying that name very loud around here. I am Demetra Soldati after all." she replied, releasing the embrace.

"You will always be Atronia Auditore da Monteriggioni to me," he smiled kindly, sympathy shining in his eyes, "How are you holding up?" Atronia thought about her past day and realized she'd put Mario far in the back of her mind for concern of Ezio. She had buried the memory without knowing it.

"Uh," she struggled to find words, "I… I do not know." Machiavelli placed a hand on her shoulder, giving her another reassuring smile. She returned it gratefully, her eyes glossing over. She was glad to have a good friend in her life, especially in such a difficult time. A stray tear began rolling down her face and she quickly rubbed it away. The mentor removed his hand and looked around, confusion now in his eyes.

"Where is Ezio?"

"Oh," she rolled her eyes, "he is off fighting for a citizen. First day in Roma and he is already raising his notoriety and Borgia suspicion. He just wants to be infamous, I suppose." Machiavelli chuckled at her remark.

"Well, he had better not be too much longer. We have a schedule to keep. Frankly, I do not have time to waste." Atronia laughed, taking a seat back down on the stone. They spent the next few minutes talking of recent reports, memories of Mario, and of the Roman Order.

"Who will take over the Italian Brotherhood now that my father is... gone?" she questioned, choking on her words. He stiffened suddenly, a nervous stare flickered away from hers.

"That is still under consideration." he answered far too quickly for her liking. Her head snapped towards him,

"Niccoló?" she knew that as Mario's daughter, she was technically the next in line to take the mantle of the Brotherhood's leader.

"Ah, Ezio is finally here!" he, even faster than before, changed the subject.

"Niccoló!" she argued. He stood up and turned back to her, his everyday temper overruling his reason.

"We will discuss this later, A-" he stopped himself, "Demetra, I promise." Atronia sighed angrily as Ezio walked up. He cast a confused glance between the two but didn't ask why such harsh words were being spoken.

After a few minutes of discussion about the current situation in Rome, Machiavelli assigned Atronia to go see Volpe on the other side of the city. He requested that she convince him to lend his troops to the cause.

"Is he not in the cause already?" she wondered, surprised that she had to even go to his hideout.

"He has been surprisingly hesitant, sí. I am sending you because you know him best, you can convince him, I am confident in that. We need him to help us build our underground roots in Rome." Machiavelli replied, careful not to say her name out loud. He placed a hand on her shoulder, "Make me proud!"

"Aye, aye, Niccoló. I cannot believe I have not already." she scoffed, nodding once at Ezio. Niccoló chuckled and Ezio gave him a surprised glance. He didn't laugh very often. She then walked away into the streets, beginning her journey across the city.

"Who is she, Niccoló?" Ezio wondered once she was out of hearing distance.

"The most eccentric and stubborn Italiano you will meet, Ezio."

Atronia was nearly to the thieves guild. She'd rented a horse part of the way there, then left it at a stable a short time later. Some of the Borgia guards began to take interest in her, as if they knew who she was. Stealth was her main goal. Unlike Ezio, her hope was to keep her notoriety at an all time low.

She began to think about her recurring dream. She now knew for sure that the girl she was talking to was Alessa, she knew her own daughter. The part that bothered her was who were they talking about? Him. Who was he? While in her thoughts, she marched past a herald, who was giving the latest Roman news. She paid him no mind but moved on slowly, eavesdropping on Borgia guards for any information.

"Cesare Borgia has invited all of you…" the herald suddenly grabbed her attention, "... to a presentation of his grand arsenal of weapons build by Maestro da Vinci!" Atronia's heart skipped a beat.

"Pardon me?" she called out from the crowd. She hadn't intended on speaking, but the words slipped out easier than any, "Who built weapons for Cesare?"

"Why, madonna! Everyone knows of Maestro Leonardo da Vinci, greatest architect of our time!" he called back hastily, wishing to get back to the rest of his announcements.

"Mi dispiace, messere. Continue." she walked away from the group, multiple pairs of eyes following her journey from the spotlight. They quickly moved back to the herald. She blatantly ignored anyone who got in her way. So many thoughts swirled in her head.

He would not. Not Leo. she thought, attempting to think of a time he'd even thought about being an ally for the Borgia. He is not a traitor.

She found herself standing a couple feet away from thieves guild, a tall structure that was clearly in need of an of update. She hadn't even realized she'd walked so far.

Atronia made her way forward, her mind not really on her mission. She wanted to see Leonardo. It had been far too long. As she reached to knock on the door, a voice stopped her before she could.

"May I help you?" Volpe walked up beside her. She wanted to burst out and hug him and greet her old friend. She wanted to tell him who she was, but first she decided to play a game. He knew well of the plan, but he hadn't yet seen her transformation.

"Ciao, messere," she batted her eyelashes, "Do you know where I could find Atronia Auditore?" His eyes flashed and he fingered his dagger.

"Who is asking?"

"Someone who is curious to meet her…" she smiled. Once he unsheathed his dagger, she realized she'd gone too far, "Woah! Volpe, it is me! Atronia!" she exclaimed whilst showing him her hidden blades. He backed off slightly, but he still didn't seem convinced.

"Anyone can have a set of hidden blades." he growled. She showed him her finger and her Assassin brand, then cautiously removed her hood. He then completely relaxed, his eyes widening in shock and realization.

"Atti! Forgive me, my friend." he sheathed his dagger again, tension quickly left his shoulders.

"Clearly you are not one to be playing tricks on, Volpe!" she smiled at him, and he returned gratefully.

"My apologies. Things have been more tense here lately. What brings you to my inn, Atronia?" he wondered, leaning back on the stone handrail. She smiled.

"I assumed you already knew."

To her surprise, his eyes immediately narrowed. "Yes, I do. Unfortunately, I cannot help you."

"What? Why not, Volpe?" she stood shocked as he walked through the door of the inn. He remained silent for a moment until they reached the back room where they could speak privately.

"My spies have brought me a number of reasons to believe that Machiavelli is a traitor!" he whispered harshly, folding his arms. Atronia stood speechless. Volpe knew better than this. Machiavelli was a loyal assassin, especially to her.

"Volpe, you are insane! Machiavelli may be quiet, but he is not a traitor, not to the assassins." she snapped angrily. A spy suddenly walked into the room. The two straightened their demeanor and tried not to look angry.

"May I help you?" Volpe growled.

"Forgive me, Volpe," the spy slouched his shoulders, "Machiavelli has been sighted performing a secret meeting with the Borgia." Volpe's "I-knew-it" gaze moved from the spy to Atronia, who was already giving him a steely glare.

"No way, Volpe." she said, folding her arms. Volpe walked out of the room, his stare remaining on her for a moment. Once he left, she let out a sigh. She would not accept that Machiavelli had betrayed the order. After her inner debate, she left the room. Volpe had left with some men to witness Machiavelli's supposed betrayal. She had nothing left to do except do what Ezio hadn't yet. She inwardly groaned.

Regretfully, she made her way to the Roman brothel, Rosa in Fiore. She imagined that the best way to make an ally without failing today was at the brothel. Even though she cringed at the idea of what the courtesan did, they needed people in the street, and they were useful.

She strode briskly and with purpose as she knocked on the door. One of the courtesans answered, eyebrow raised in the weird fashion they used. Atronia folded her arms.

"I'm not here for you. May I speak to the owner?" Atronia immediately growled. The courtesan looked surprised to see a female at the door and her cheeks flushed red.

"Mi dispiace, madonna…" she muttered, "but we do not currently have an owner." Atronia furrowed her eyebrows and cocked her head at the girl. Seeing her confusion, the courtesan opened the door for her to enter. Atronia hesitantly stepped in, immediately feeling contaminated. She turned back to the girl, hoping for quick answers. As she turned, two women caught her eye.

"Our last owner was murdered by slave traders not even two days ago," the courtesan said, growing more and more emotional, "it was so sudden, and we had no plan. We never thought this would happen!" she suddenly burst into tears. Atronia stared at her with wide eyes, she felt there was no way to comfort her. So she stood awkwardly, her gaze moving back to the two woman. As she continued her examination of them, she was surprised to notice it was her mother and sister.

"Demetra? What are you doing here?" Claudia exclaimed as Atronia stepped towards them.

"I should be asking the same thing about you… Ezio told you to go to Firenze!" she retorted, attempting to stay in character. She never enjoyed snapping at Claudia, but this Demetra Soldati she had taken on would do such. Claudia got up in her face.

"We do not have to follow whatever Ezio says. He is not the boss of us!"

Atronia noticed that Claudia had a new edge to her, ever since Monteriggioni, she had gained a new kind of attitude and stamina Atronia had never seen before. She wasn't sure if it worried or excited her.

"Alright, I will not argue. Just know that he was trying to keep you safe."

"Yes, right before he and Atronia left us again,"

"Claudia!" Maria cut in.

"Ezio and his sister are not just protecting your family, but the people of Italia. You best know what side you are on Claudia." This was not Demetra speaking. Atronia was sincerely struck by her sister's words. Had she really hurt Claudia that bad by leaving?

"Enough, both of you. Fighting will get us nowhere." Maria chimed in again, hoping to end the argument. "Demetra, if you would so kindly step aside with me." Atronia removed her boiling stare from Claudia and softened it when looking at her mother. She followed the woman to the other side of the room where Maria began to open a box.

"What is this about, Maria?" she regarded Claudia, who was sitting on the stairs to the second floor. The feisty Auditore occasionally glared over at them.

"She misses you and Ezio."

At first, Atronia didn't understand what she had said. Then it clicked in her mind.

"Please, Atronia. You think I would not know my own daughter when I saw her? Your incognito skills are impressive but not to me. I know you far too well." she looked up and smiled at her. Atronia stood motionless, shocked, perplexed. She had no idea what to say to that. That added yet another person to the list of who knew who she was. All she could do was make a strange squeaking noise, which only increased Maria's pleasure. She let out a chuckle, "And do not even worry about me telling, it will not happen."

"How long have you known?" she muttered.

"Since we left Monteriggioni…" her mother's smile faded. Atronia knew well why, but left it up to her to mention it, "I'm so sorry, Atronia. You only just found out." The assassin let out a sigh, hanging her head. After not saying anything for a good minute, Maria moved back to her box and took out a hidden blade. It was the finest hidden blade that Atronia had seen. There was a large carving of the assassin symbol in the iron that laid over the highest quality leather in Italy. Maria handed it to her.

"This… isn't possibly for me, right?" Atronia hesitantly reached out, gingerly taking the weapon.

"It is not for you, it is yours. It was your mother's." Maria replied. Atronia looked up to Maria, then back to the blade. "Mario always intended to give it to you, he just never felt it was the right time."

Tears filled Atronia's eyes, but she quickly blinked them off. She slipped off her left-handed blade and replaced it with her mother's. It was a little too large, but luckily she knew someone who could make an alteration or two.

The thought of Leonardo didn't help her emotions. She wondered where he was, if he missed her as much as she did him.

"Is she still alive, Maria? My mother?" Atronia wondered. She wasn't entirely sure she wanted the answer, but anything to get her mind off of Leonardo was helpful.

When Maria didn't reply, she saw her aunt had become troubled.

"Well, Atronia, no one knows. No one has heard from her in years, it is too hard to know."

Atronia nodded, gazing down at her new hidden blade. Maybe someday she'd find answers. Taking in a deep, shuddering breath, Atronia hugged Maria and thanked her. Then she confirmed the brothel's alliance with Claudia and left as fast as she could.

"He loves me, he loves me not…" Atronia rolled her eyes. What kind of woman was Lucrezia? Her actions were simply perplexing. However, Atronia wasn't in the most restricted place in Rome to judge the Borgia, she could participate in her own time.

Atronia silently crept along the grated wall opposite of the female Borgia as she plucked the petals from a rose. Atronia stood in the doorway, watching Lucrezia with a look of confusion.

"Why do you not just ask the boy if he loves you?" she mistakenly thought aloud. She quickly attempted to look as if she had meant to say it out loud. Lucrezia gasped, turning quickly to see who had spoken.

"My goodness, I feared you were Cesare…" it took a moment, but she realized who Atronia was. "Ah, assassin… I have heard much about you."

"Hmm, I would have hoped otherwise." Atronia growled back.

"What are you doing here?"

"What do you think, Lucrezia?" she began to approach the Borgia as she backed into the wall. She then proceeded to punch her lights out. Thankfully, the woman was extremely thin, at least as her corset showed. Either way, Lucrezia was very light, and Atronia had very little time.

The halls of the castle, however, where a maze. It was difficult to find any signs of dungeons at all. She turned one corner and found that she had gone in a complete circle. It didn't help that the woman on her shoulder began to feel heavy. Almost at the same time, luck found her and the staircase was in her sights. Releasing a sigh of relief, Atronia quickly galloped through the staircases, eventually finding the dungeons.

Unfortunately, upon entering the dungeons, the Borgia woke up and proceeded to start screaming. Atronia immediately dropped her onto the floor.

"Shut your mouth, Lucrezia," she ordered, "now, where's the key."

"You think I'd tell you! Ha! Fool!"

"Alright, fine." Atronia unsheathed her hidden blade and grabbed Lucrezia, who, frankly, wasn't the weakest person she'd encountered. She walked into the dungeon with Lucrezia in her grasp. The two guards standing inside immediately drew their swords.

"Let her go!"

"Now!"

Atronia gave them both a wide smile.

"Okay, as you wish." she dropped the Borgia and charged at one of the guards. He prepared himself, sword at the ready. She sidestepped as he attempted to strike at her, shoving her hidden blade into his abdomen. The other guard instantly swung at her, she swiveled aside. She moved forward, grabbing her opponent's arm. She elbowed the inside of his forearm, causing him to drop his sword. She caught it in mid-air and shoved it backwards. The guard fell to the ground with a thud.

"Now, to deal with you." Atronia began walking towards Lucrezia, throwing the sword aside. Lucrezia began backing away as Atronia approached. Grabbing Lucrezia again, Atronia searched for Caterina's cell. The third one in, she was successful.

"Madonna Sforza," she greeted. Caterina looked quite confused. Atronia then remembered who she was supposed to be posing as, "my name is Demetra Soldati. I am here to rescue you." After Caterina still looked hesitant, Atronia pushed for her alliance, "I am a friend of Ezio's." This caught her attention and she stood, though with much effort and removed the key from Lucrezia, unlocking her cell and knocking the Borgia out. Atronia could only stand and watch.

"Well, I would be lying if I said I am not impressed by that." she smiled and Caterina let out a chuckle.

"All I can do really. Can you help me walk, Demetra?" she replied, limping slightly. Atronia didn't hesitate to slide the prisoner's arm over her shoulder and lead her down the labyrinth of staircases.

Getting out this time was simple for Atronia having explored the stairs for far to long earlier. She and Caterina met Ezio at the front gate, where he was waiting with three horses for their escape. Atronia helped Caterina onto her horse, then hastily walked to Ezio.

"Mentor, did you do it? Are the Borgia dead?"

When Ezio didn't reply, Atronia immediately knew he hadn't completed the job successfully. She said no more, stepping away quietly and got onto her horse. Caterina didn't say a word, only looked confusedly between the two after their silent and brief conversation. With that, the three made their quick escape back to Tiber Island.

Upon returning to Tiber, Machiavelli was overjoyed to see that Caterina was alive and well, but his attitude shifted instantly as soon as Ezio told him he had failed to kill the Borgias. Once Ezio had left the room, Atronia tried to console her friend.

"Ezio did all he could, Niccoló," she said, grabbing his shoulder.

"He could have killed the stinking Templars where they stood," he spat, leaning heavily against the meeting table. Shaking her head, she patted him once more. Then she began to leave the room, giving the scholar time to think, "Atr-... Demetra!" he stopped her, "Go and recruit some folks." he hesitated, giving her a rare grin of his, "The liberation of Roma has begun."

Announcement!

*looks at last announcement*

*forehead slap*

I suppose I should've feared this. It's been far too long, my friends. I kinda slacked off this summer, that's my excuse. I know that's not very valid, but yeah… Anyway, I'm back in school, so I have my laptop back and I hope to be writing far more often. Hehee. Well, I hope you guys liked it! I'm really excited for the next chapter. I won't say anything except this; angst. That's your hint. Heh, well, I apologize once again for my delays. I hope to have the next chapter of something up soon. Melvick out! Peace!


	4. Chapter 3: Bonds

"Mentor!" Atronia caught up to Ezio after speaking to Machiavelli. Ezio looked annoyed, but he didn't say anything. "I do not think you have to worry. There will be another chance to kill the Borgias, I guarantee it."

"Sí, but now Machiavelli is angry as always," he replied, sounding more grumpy than usual. Atronia chuckled.

"Do not worry about Machiavelli, Ezio. He is stressed with the work it takes to run the Brotherhood, even more now that… Mario is gone." she attempted not to choke on her words, but it seemed to happen every time Mario entered a conversation.

Ezio stopped mid-stride. She paused, regretting what she said.

"Are you trying to stress me out?" he growled.

"I apologize. I realize it is a sensitive subject, even with myself," she noticed that as she was speaking that Ezio became distracted, gazing around with a confused look on his face. She ignored him, "and I do realize I have made a mistake." All of a sudden she had to keep tears from leaking out of her eyes. Unsure of the reason why, she coughed then cleared her throat.

"Demetra, do be quiet for one moment." he held up a finger, motioning for her silence. She closed her mouth, helping Ezio in his intent listening mode. She noticed what he was hearing as soon as it was quiet.

"Ezio! Over here! Quickly!" a small voice was heard through the bustle of bystanders.

"I think it is coming from that way," Atronia whispered, pointing down a small staircase leading towards a courtyard. They blinked at each other, wary it might be a trap. "I will go first," she said, keeping one hand on the hilt of her sword. Upon reaching the courtyard, she felt her shoulders becoming more and more tense. A small box drew her attention, Ezio stood right behind her.

"Ezio!" the voice came from behind them this time. Atronia drew her sword and held it up to their adversary's throat in one fluid motion.

 _Oh… no._ I thought. _This is going to be interesting._

To Atronia's surprise, a panic-stricken Leonardo da Vinci stood cowering under her blade. She thought of lowering her blade, but she tried her hardest not to break character in her shock. After the initial surprise, her stomach began to become unsettled.

 _Does he know? He cannot know._

"Demetra, he is a friend. Stay your blade." she inched away, sheathing her sword and taking a few steps back. Leonardo straightened, staring warily at her.

"Ezio! I am sorry to startle your friend. Demetra was it?" Leo said, glancing at her. She only nodded, afraid to reveal herself.

After a moment of silence, Atronia found a way to cover herself even more, "Ezio, are you sure we can trust this man? I heard a herald say he was working for the Borgia." Ezio glanced at Leonardo, whose face went red with embarrassment.

"Leonardo, please tell me that is not true," Ezio said, putting his hands on his hips.

"Trust me, Ezio, when I say that I had no choice. They would have done terrible things to me had I refused," he hesitated, standing more upright and becoming more determined, "and I could not let that happen, Ezio. I…" he stopped himself, becoming troubled again. He slumped his shoulders and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Leonardo, what is wrong?" her brother wondered, placing a hand on the engineer's shoulder. Leonardo looked at Atronia as if neglecting to say something in front of her.

"I have a family to look after now, Ezio. There is a child." he sighed. Ezio froze, his shoulders becoming immediately stiff. He knew Atronia had had a child, but he had no idea she had neglected to tell Leonardo.

"With?" Ezio acted cluelessly. Leonardo glared at him.

"Who do you think 'with', you idiota?" he muttered, slapping Ezio on the chest. He rubbed his tired eyes with his hands, letting out another stressed sigh.

"How, uh, how do you know that this child is in fact yours?" Ezio chuckled.

"She has Atronia's hair and my eyes." Ezio acted unconvinced, "Her name is Alessa, a name Atronia and I had talked about a lot." The two continued their conversation, whirring back and forth about how this child probably wasn't Leonardo's. Atronia slipped up the stairs as the two were distracted. Not distracted enough, however.

"Demetra!" she stopped, trying to hide the tears running down her face. "Where are you going? We still have work to do." Ezio called, taking a couple steps to her. She cleared her throat before speaking.

"I have other matters to attend to rather than meeting up with old friends. Forgive me messere da Vinci, but I must be going," she replied, half turning so that they could see her wave them away. She continued walking away, later having it transition into a run. After making sure she wasn't followed by either of them, she fell against a wall and slumped down onto the ground. She let the tears flow their quiet route down her cheeks and buried her face into her sleeve.

How had he ever seen her? Why did he have to had found out? So many questions flew through her head and emotions flooded her heart. Regret, pain, confusion. A few minutes passed of her quiet sobs echoing across the pavement when she stood up, cleaning her stained face of tears. She decided she would seek out Alessa and find out how she'd gotten to Rome. Atronia made her way to the Tiber Island hideout.

Upon her arrival, Machiavelli entered the foyer.

"Atronia! Welcome back!"

"Where is she?" Atronia said, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Mi dispiace?"

"My daughter! Where in Roma is she, Machiavelli? And why is she here?" Atronia continued.

"How did you find out about this?"

"It does not matter, Niccoló! Where is she?" she snapped. He sighed, dropping his shoulders.

"Aye, Atronia. You were not supposed to know," he hesitated but broke under Atronia's glare, "she was being trained by Volpe today. She will be about in the city. Volpe told me that they would be near here. Atronia, I am sorry we-"

"Enough," she growled, "it does not matter now." She turned to leave but Machiavelli grabbed her arm.

"Atronia, please listen, it was for your own good. We did not want you to become distracted. We are so close to getting the Borgia!" Machiavelli urged, pulling her closer. She neglected to meet his gaze and an uneasy rock landed in her stomach. She fought the urge to get closer and wrenched her arm from his grip.

"Atronia…"

She turned and exited the hideout, letting the uneasy rock dissolve. Too many emotions were flying through her head, this wasn't a good time to talk with Machiavelli, someone who she had grown close to. She climbed the building to find Volpe, distracting herself so that a new set of tears wouldn't begin to fall down her face.

Finding Volpe wasn't hard considering he was standing on top of the hideout as if waiting for her.

"Ah…" he said, forgetting her pseudonym, "Deta?" She chuckled.

"Demetra, messere." she smiled. He nodded back, then whistled for his students to return.

"How is the mission with the Borgia going?" Volpe initiated conversation while three students climbed up around them.

"About as slow as I would suspect it to go," she replied irritatedly.

"Unfortunate." he replied, turning to the apprentices, "Students, meet Demetra Soldati de Siena. She is here to help Master Auditore with the elimination of the Borgia." The three placed their fists on their chests in salute. She repeated the act back to them.

"Grazie, Volpe. It is good to meet all of you," butterflies fluttered in her stomach. She immediately recognized which one was Alessa but decided not to acknowledge it, "What are your names?"

"Ilario Pecora, madonna. A pleasure to meet you." the first student piped up as soon as she had asked.

"Alessa Auditore, madonna…" as soon as she had affirmed her name, anything the third student intended to say was blurred into the back of her mind. Everything seemed to fade around her and all focus was on her daughter.

"Demetra?" Volpe's voice interrupted her deep thoughts. She noticed that Alessa was giving her a strange look. Clearing her throat, she apologized.

"Forgive me, students. I shall let you return to your training. A pleasure to meet you all." she began walking away.

"Go back to what you were doing, I am going to speak with Demetra for a moment." Volpe ordered then turned and grabbed Atronia's wrist, "Where do you think you are going so fast?"

"Forgive me, Volpe, I just needed confirmation. I know what I must do now," she said, hanging her head.

"Atronia, do not be mad at us. Do you understand why we did not tell you Alessa was in Roma?" Volpe said, releasing his grip on her wrist and placing a hand gently on her shoulder. She nodded.

"Yes, I believe I understand. I do not blame you, mi amico. Thank you for letting me see her. Keep a close eye, please."

Volpe nodded and let her walk away and leap into a haystack at the base of the building.

Atronia stood rigid in front of the doorway, her shaking fist hovering only a couple of inches from the wood. She stared at the chipping fibers, waiting for them to jump off and poke her in the eyes. His footsteps echoed from inside the workshop, just as she remembered in Venice.

With all the courage she could muster, she laid a soft tap on the door, just enough for the engineer to hear. The footsteps fell to a stop and started again, but with a lot more haste than previously. Something fell to the floor, causing a slight grin to show on her face. He always seemed to be dropping something.

The door opened with a flurry. The first thing Atronia noticed was that Leo had grown a beard, something she hadn't paid any mind to at the courtyard. He seemed surprised to see her.

"Oh, Demetra! You are not the person I was expected to see." he grinned a sheepish smile, letting her inside.

"I am sorry I came uninvited," she replied, examining the workshop around her. It was clean besides the shattered jar on the floor. This was quite unlike Leonardo, to keep a neat workshop. She walked to the jar, kicking a shard lightly with her foot.

"Is there something I can help you with, Demetra? I did not expect you to visit here. You seemed to have other things on your mind earlier today when we met. It seems like you do now too. Did I say anything to offend you?" he said, walking behind her. Atronia turned to face him, keeping her head ducked so that he couldn't fully see her face. He continued to ask questions. She watched his lips move, his beard sway as his jaw shifted up and down.

"Since when did you have such a beard, Leonardo?" she interrupted his questions, removing her hood. They stood a moment in silence, Leonardo gaping in awe at Demetra, who suddenly appeared as his lost wife. She had expected immediate excitement from Leo. He only stood staring, unable to speak a word to her. The silence became awkward and Leo cleared his throat to speak.

"It has been too long," he muttered. She could see tears in his eyes. She could see some joy, but he covered it up with disappointment and tears.

"I cannot imagine what you must think of me," she played with her hands. She neglected to make eye contact with him, only glancing around his face. It was silent again. The quiet ate away at Atronia's patience, "Please, Leonardo, say something!" He looked up at her, his eyes narrowing.

"What do you want me to say, Atronia?" his voice became harsh, "You leave my life every other year!" Atronia was shocked, looking up at his fiery eyes.

"Le-Leonardo…"

"And then, you do not tell me about my own daughter?" he shouted this time. She took a step back. All of his arguments were valid, but this was different compared to the reaction she had expected.

"Please, just listen, I intended to tell you-"

"When? When you were to tell me you were alive? When you became Atronia Auditore again and not some fake assassin? When were you to tell me, Atronia, once you had been forced to reveal yourself to me?"

"Leonardo… I chose to tell you now!" she cried.

"Only because you found out I knew about Alessa because you were Demetra!" he accused, stepping away. She'd never seen Leonardo this angry, it scared her.

"I would have come back to you, Leonardo, I love you!"

He leaned over a table across the room. He chuckled at her comment.

"If you loved me, you would have stayed around to help me raise our child." Atronia could feel tears welling in her eyes, her heart skipped a beat in her chest.

"I am sorry? To help raise our child?" Atronia snapped. "Where were you when I was giving birth to our child? Where were you while Alessa experienced her childhood? Where? Working for the Borgia! That is where you were!" Angry tears rolled down her cheeks and onto her cloth uniform. He had turned to look at her.

"Do you think I had a choice to work with the Borgia? Do you think I could just say no to the murderers? When I agreed to help them, the only thing I could think about was how disappointed I knew you would be, but then I met Alessa. At least we have something on each other now."

"At least I had the guts to accept that it was selfish of me not to tell you! At least I knew I had to reveal myself to you! You were the selfish one by not telling me how you agreed to join them." she heard herself scream those works and immediately regretted it. He stared at her and she stared back, the only thing in between them was anger. Once again the room fell into silence.

"Leave," he growled. She was startled.

"What?"

"Leave," he repeated, looking up at her. His eyes pleaded with her to stay. There was something in his gaze that determined that he didn't want her to and that he didn't mean anything he said. At that point, Atronia didn't believe it anyway.

"Fine." she muttered, "Perhaps we can speak again."

"I would not count on it."

Atronia walked through the streets of Rome, angry tears quietly dripping down her face. She shoved everyone in her path, shoulders hunched. The chirp of a pigeon drew her attention from the street to a coop on the nearest roof. She climbed up and grabbed one of the birds from the cage. A small piece of parchment was tied to its foot.

 _Demetra and Ezio,_

 _As I have heard, Leonardo da Vinci has built machinery for the Borgia. I am assigning you both to destroy the machines he has made. The first contraption is in Colli Albani and it is being managed by an inside man. Destroy the machine and kill the Borgia associate within the next few days and be quick about it, we have other things to worry about. If you get word of where another of these weapons may be, let me know as soon as possible._

 _N.M._

Atronia tucked the note into her pocket and made her way for the southern gate of Rome. Upon arrival, she saw Ezio leaning against a wall playing with a dagger.

"Where have you been?" he smirked, standing up and sheathing his knife. When she didn't reply, his smile faded, "I am sorry I asked." She let out an irritated sigh.

"It has just been a rough day, Ezio, that is all," she muttered. He nodded, prodding hesitantly at a conversation topic.

"Shall we get going?" he suggested. She nodded and took the reigns of one of the horses sitting around the corner. Ezio took the other and they walked out of the gate to Colli Albani.

Ezio and Atronia looked over the edge of a small drop into the small village of Colli Albani. They had produced a plan on the short day ride there. Ezio would find and burn the plans, Atronia would take out the middleman.

"Ready, Demetra?" he looked intently at her. She met his gaze and nodded, holding out an arm for him to grab. He did so and nodded in return. She ran forward, leaping into the haystack below, Ezio following a few seconds later.

From there they split, moving in two directions to find their targets. Atronia jumped on the rooftops, gazing into the streets below to find her victim. Using her senses, she found a man wearing a dark red cloak hovering over a table. She climbed down the building next to where he was, hiding behind a stack of boxes.

Atronia peered up and down the streets, keeping an eye out for curious guards.

"Sir, these are the messages that the Borgia have sent today." a guard had appeared, standing next to the hooded figure.

"Mmm, thank you." the man replied, fondling the envelopes. Atronia furrowed her brow in confusion. This man's voice sounded too familiar.

"What is our next course of action then, messere?" the guard replied, walking with the hooded man as he stepped away from the table. She followed while hiding behind posts or in hay bales.

"I shall return to Rome. The assassins will not know what hit them when we pull out this contraption. I am glad I have gotten this deep into their ranks. I know their every next move." the man snickered then walked away. Atronia unsheathed her hidden blade and ran out, sticking the guard next to him straight in the side. The man jumped back in surprise, nearly dropping his letters. Upon straightening herself, Atronia stood and walked towards him, preparing to strike. He seemed shocked to see her.

"Ah, Atronia Auditore." he breathed. She stopped in her tracks.

"How do you-"

"Do not bother, dearest." he growled, "You will not live to see me again. Guards!" As he ran away, she pointed her hidden pistol at him but didn't shoot in fear it was someone she knew.

She ran after him, dodging fire from rooftop guards. This man was fast, too fast for her to catch. She swore silently to herself, watching him turn a corner. Deciding that she wouldn't be able to catch him, she became anonymous to the guards, then proceeded to find Ezio who was busy burning the plans.

"Ezio!" she exclaimed in a hushed voice, "Are you almost done?"

"Sí, did you kill the accomplice?" he asked. When she hesitated, his eyes narrowed, "You let him get away?!" Atronia was ready to make some kind of excuse. She hesitated, she didn't have a valid excuse.

"I…" she was interrupted by an alerted guard. "I think we should go." She turned to see a guard preparing to fire at them. He was aiming straight for Ezio's head. "Look out!" she yelped, leaping at him and sending the both of them toppling over. The bullet flew past them and hit the wall, creating a small hole where Ezio's head would've been. Atronia leaped up, lending a hand to Ezio.

They were running down the street when something caught Atronia's eye.

"Ezio! Is that the gun?" it was sitting on a carriage a couple of yards away from them. Ezio looked back at her, giving her a mischievous grin. They jumped onto the carriage, Ezio taking the reigns and Atronia manning the gun. A group of guards began running after them while repeating unsavory curses. Atronia fired a warning shot at their feet. The group came to a sudden halt. She gave them a couple of words of her own.

They raced out of the city and assumed they were clear. For a couple of minutes that was true. Atronia sat rigid in the back, watching for any signs of enemies. A flash of red drew her attention. Through the trees, she could see an armed horseman gaining on them.

"Prepare yourself, Ezio. Things are about to get a lot more complicated." Using a majority of her strength, she moved the gun to where the horseman was riding. Along with his on and off flash of red, more began to join. Horror struck as they breached the forest, a whole squadron was exposed in front of her. As soon as they were open, she fired on them. The gun was surprisingly effective. She was rather enjoying using it. To interrupt her moment of joy, Ezio spoke up,

"Atronia, you are going to want to turn that thing the other direction." a hailstorm of bullets passed them. As quick as she could, she turned the gun and began firing at a new group of guards. She cleared out all but three, who kept persisting and shooting.

"How much longer till I do not have to hold off these idiotas anymore, Ezio?"

"Not too long!" he called back. A bullet whizzed past her head. She noticed a guard aiming for Ezio.

"Ezio! Look out!" she scrambled forward, pulling her brother down. The bullet she blocked blasted through her thigh. She yelped but moved back to shoot down the last three.

"Demetra!" Ezio shouted, "What happened?"

She didn't reply and was biting her shirt to hold back a scream. She remained ready to fire even when Ezio stopped the carriage. He crawled back to examine her wound. She was breathing heavy and didn't even dare to look at it. Her gaze was trained on the path behind them.

"Demetra," he started.

"Be quiet," she held up a hand to silence him, "we're not alone yet." A rustle came from the trees to their right, she moved the gun left and fired once, hearing a thump. She quickly turned to the right and found the other sniper, bringing him down. "We should get out of here while we still can and destroy this." Ezio nodded and moved back to the reigns, urging the horses forward. A new group of horsemen escaped the trees. This time they advanced quicker than she could shoot. One of them jumped from his horse to the carriage and aimed his rifle at her head. Using her good leg, she kicked him in the stomach, sending him flying off. Another from behind grabbed her arms and attempted to throw her off.

"Ezio! Keep going!" she yelled, grabbed the man behind her and jumped off of the carriage, landing on top of her opponent. The chaos echoed away down the path, Ezio gazed back at her in fear as the group disappeared behind a clump of trees. She rolled off of the guard, who was incapacitated. Moaning, she held her head as she sat up, waiting for the nausea of an upcoming concussion to settle down.

"Dio Mio…" her vision faded in and out, her consciousness slipping. Before she passed out, she did all she could to move out of the middle of the road then collapsed.

The soft clop of a horse's hooves on the gravel road caused her to finally open her eyes. She felt a strange heat on her back, but even without opening her eyes she could tell it was nighttime. Flickering her eyes open, she noticed Rome was only a couple of miles away.

 _How did I get to Rome?_ she wondered, thinking through the past few events. She had passed out on the side of the road. Ezio had been getting chased away…

"Ezio!" she exclaimed. The heat on her back adjusted. The clop of the horse stopped. She noticed two arms wrapped around her waist.

"Good morning, Atronia." Ezio murmured into her ear, careful not to speak too loud. She smiled at knowing he was safe.

"Thank goodness," she let out a sigh, then immediately stiffened. Her arm reached for where her hood should've been. "Oh no."

"Oh no indeed, sister." she could tell he was smirking. He leaped off of his horse, offering her a hand down. He tied the horse to a post and walked back to Atronia, who stood hanging her head. He grabbed her arm and wrapped it over his shoulder for aid in walking. Her head started spinning and her thigh burned with every step, but she made it to a soft grassy hill where Ezio helped her sit down.

"You know, Atti… you really do not tell me _anything. Ever._ " he chuckled. The two gazed up at the stars, both finding constellations but never pointing them out.

"I know," she replied, "but this time, I did it for my family's safety, not my own. I have a power that I do not understand, the Borgia think they can harness it. If they were to get a hold of my family… Ezio, I do not know what I would do." Her brother was quiet for a moment, allowing the silence of the night to envelope the two.

"I am not angry, Atti. I just miss you when you are gone… or at least, kind of gone." he said, grabbing her shoulder.

She gave him a smile and a nod, "I know brother. I do too."

Announcements: Obviously, I have no excuses… Besides school! Don't forget school! This year has been busier than ever. Still, instead of playing video games, maybe I should write more. Hehehe. I'm really excited about this chapter and it ended up being very long, I mean, at least longer than they usually are. I hope a lot of you stayed… It's been way too long, but I've been developing a plot for a possible Black Flag fanfic, and it's been getting me inspired! I hope to be continuing this and Manhunt as soon as possible. Thanks for everything guys! Melvick out. Peace!


End file.
